


Mirrored Friendship

by HellYeahLibra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FNAF mention, Fluff, Forming Friendships, Friendship, High School!Reader, I forgot to put that in, Mario Kart mention, Mirrortale AU, Reader is a Minor, Sleepover with the Skele, Undertale AU, Writing request, audibly sweats, but yep, i think, platonic, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellYeahLibra/pseuds/HellYeahLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly half a year with your family, you realized that you were finally forming a bond with Lithos, the strange monster who (quite literally) crashed into your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from [mirrored-with-puns](http://mirrored-with-puns.tumblr.com), who asked for a fluffy, platonic relationship/friendship with their OC, Lithos!
> 
> I would have done this sooner had my brain stopped drifting off into space... U n U) But anyway, I hope this suffices, friendo! It might not be as long as some of my other works, but I feel that I got the theme across, yeah?
> 
> Tell me what you think! ^^

Today was a rough day for you.

It was a difficult week altogether, recalling all the events that have made you so exhausted. School, tests, school, a small trip to the city, school, a surprise gym test that had you aching the next day, school… Basically, school was not a very sound place this week, and you’re eternally glad that it was over. You wouldn’t have been able to survive another consecutive day in the place.

Nothing ever brought you down for long, though, and you knew you’d be back up on your feet tomorrow. It was finally Friday! That meant a whole two days of lounging around at home, drawing, gaming, and lazing with no one to bother you. Your family went to visit a distant relative in another State for the weekend, so you had the house to yourself.

Well, mostly to yourself.

As you passed by your front yard, you caught sight of a bent tree, the scars on its trunk still visible but healing. It was just another reminder that you weren’t alone with your thoughts and feelings anymore. At least it was better than late night movies alone.

Opening the door to your house, you strode in and shut it with a kick of your foot. You took your shoes off and placed them on a shoe rack just by the doorway, plopping them on top as you ascended the small steps to your carpeted floor. As you placed your heavy, material-filled backpack on the counter by the living room, you heard a little bit of rustling by the kitchen.

You sighed. Here he went again, and by the sound of his annoyed grunting, he probably hasn’t figured out that there weren’t any fries left in the fridge. You unzipped your backpack and dug around the notebooks and cases, grinning as you came into contact with a greasy paper bag wrapped in plastic. You brought it out of your pack and zipped it close once more, walking to the kitchen just in time to bump into the freeloader your family left you with.

Well, he wasn’t exactly a freeloader, but he wasn’t exactly part of the family, either. Firstly, he wasn’t even human. He’s a monster, quite literally, as he called himself as such when he first saw you. You remembered his exact words, like it was only yesterday that you saw him crash a strange vehicle of some sort into the tree in front of your house.

_“Hello,”_ he said, grinning cheerfully as he stepped away from the debris his vehicle had made. It was as if the door was made of paper for him. _“Any chance you could spare a few parts for a monster in need?”_

That was how it started, and that was more than a five months ago. This skeletal monster crashed not only into a tree, but into your life, as well. He who had survived and walked out scratch-free from the accident only asked for spare parts, saying things like he could fix the vehicle once he had the right parts and enthusiastically including himself in your family’s daily life.

At first, every single one of you refused to even acknowledge the fact that he was a monster. None of you even believed such things existed outside the realm of fiction, and your family was skeptical of his existence. Still, he had told you that he lost his way home, and that he couldn’t return without his vehicle fixed. You didn’t have the heart to turn him away, despite how suspicious you were of him back then, so you convinced your family to let him stay until he was finished with what he’s doing.

No one really knew how it started, but the friendly demeanor and overall warm presence of this monster, who introduced himself as Lithos, slowly eroded your family’s skepticism away. When three months have passed, basically your entire family had trusted him. It was too good to be true, but he was innocent in most of the ways of a human, so he never posed a threat to anything. In fact, everything about human culture seemed interesting to him, and he was always so excited when learning about something new.

“Hey buddy,” he called, snapping you out of your thoughts. “Welcome back. Didn’t even hear you come in. Whatcha got there?”

The grin on his face always seemed to radiate calm and general happiness, and you found yourself smiling along with him, offering him the greasy bag.

“Fries,” you said, and immediately his expression lit up, making you chuckle. “We ran out yesterday, so I thought I’d bring you some when I got back.”

“You’re the best, thanks!” he exclaimed, graciously accepting the item and attempting to open it. A yawn escaped his mouth as he fiddled with the plastic wrap, an annoyed groan rumbling out of him before he ripped the thing to get the prize inside.

You’ve noticed long ago how much taller he was compared to you. You had to look up just to see his face, and you only reached his shoulders. Tall or not, he was still pretty docile, so you never felt afraid of him.

As he munched happily on those fries, slathering them in mayonnaise from the packets inside the bag, you noticed how he yawned more often than he did. You wouldn’t have noticed them if he wasn’t yawning so loudly, too, but it called for concern. He wasn’t exactly the best at sleeping on time, but he never missed a day’s rest.

“Hey, Lithos,” you muttered. “Did you sleep well at all last night?”

“Huh?” he asked, holding a fry up near his mouth. He threw the piece in, chewed and swallowed before answering. “Sleep, right…” He trailed off and continued eating. His orange jacket is stained with inky oil, some of them quite fresh from how it glistened against the room’s light.

“Well, did you?” you pressed. You weren’t exactly scolding him, but you were just a little worried about him. You might not know much about monster anatomy and biology, but you knew that everyone needs to get sleep or they’ll have problems.

“I was working on my invention,” he answered, more whined but that didn’t slip by you. A curious brow rose to his statement as you crossed your arms over your stomach.

“You’ve been working on that for three days now,” you said. “Don’t tell me you haven’t been sleeping for three days straight?”

Deafening silence filled the air, save for the skeleton munching on his fries, eyes darting every which way except yours. Sweat began dotting his forehead, and you shoved your question about that and focused on the situation at hand.

“Lithos,” you started, but before you could say anything else, you were cut off by him.

“Hey, hey,” he said, grin strained. “I’m almost done with it, anyway. Come on, you can take a look! It’s for you, after all!”

“F-for me?” you asked, taken aback.

“Yeah,” he nodded, crumpling the now empty bag in his hand. “Come on, lemme show you!”

Before you could respond, he grabbed you by the hand and started walking to the stairs. He was so careful not to drag or pull you along, but the excitement in his eyes was obvious. So you followed, curiosity taking over as the two of you climbed up the stairs. He set you aside, letting you go and pulling the rope that uncurled the set of stairs to the attic.

“Come on,” he said, waving a hand for you to follow as he climbed. So you did, still not sure about what got him so giddy. He was usually so enthusiastic anyway, but mostly always about something he found interesting about humans. This was something he made, a trait made known to you when he introduced himself as a mechanic and inventor, and it’s definitely piquing your interest.

As you reached the stairs’ last steps, he offered you a hand, which you took. He was easily able to pull you up with one hand, and with a nod of thanks, he let go, immediately dashing towards his workbench.

“Love what you’ve done with the place,” you commented idly. The attic was never the cleanest before, but now that it was a room for someone to use, it was definitely fitting standards. Even though his workspace seemed cluttered, it didn’t look dirty at all. The large, circular window gave you a clear view of your front yard and the sky as the sun faded, giving way for the night and stars.

“Thanks!” he said, looking over his shoulder before turning back to the plethora of work tools on his desk. He picked and sorted through most of his tools until he made a sound of triumph, picking up a small, blue box and bringing it to you.

“Here,” he offered you the object, “open it.” You peered down at the box, back to him with his bright white pinpricks looking at you expectantly, and then back at the box. Taking the square container from him, you took a second more to open it.

Inside of it was something that you thought would only come true in a dream. Surprise was putting it mildly, if you were to be honest. Slowly, your hand reached inside the box and pulled out a small, purple toy. Well, it looked like a toy, anyway. It was so small, about five inches, but you recognized the face of that purple animatronic in a certain pizzeria.

Your face still carried the look of surprise and silent awe when you looked back up to him. He was brimming with excitement, pinpricks wide and alight, but you also noticed the dark bags under his sockets. Before you could question aloud how that was possible, he spoke up.

“Well,” he prodded, “what do you think?”

“It’s…” You trailed off, looking back at the small Bonnie toy held between your fingers. A shaky laugh escaped you and you smiled at him. “It’s great. How did you know…?”

“You fell asleep while watching a video about it one time,” he said, chuckling at the memory. “I think you had too much of that schoolwork thing and you decided to take a break, only to fall asleep halfway through the video. This was the character that stuck to me the most, so I made it for you.”

“Ah, okay,” you said. “That’s really nice of you, Lithos, thanks. Um, I didn’t get you anything, though.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured with a wave of his hand. His grin still in place, he patted your shoulder comfortingly. “I just wanted to show you I appreciate you guys for keeping me around. You’re a good friend, buddy.”

Oh, hey, that was new. He never mentioned it, so you thought friendship didn’t work the same way with monsters. You two got along quickly, and you were pretty much his go-to human whenever he had questions to things he didn’t understand. Even though you didn’t know much, he was happy just talking to you. You didn’t realize that his friendship meant a lot to you, too, not until he mentioned it to you just now.

“Yeah, you’re okay yourself, pal.” You smiled at him, putting the lid back on the box and holding up the toy once more. “I’m pretty sure this isn’t just _any_ toy. Want me to help you test it out?”

His grin widened, his hands balling into fists in excitement. “Heck yeah, I knew you’d say that!”

For the next two hours, the two of you did nothing but test out the features he installed on toy Bonnie, such as voice and face recognition, its walking and climbing capacities, as well as its weight limit to how much it could carry. He assured you on a few occasions that the toy wasn’t built to scare anyone, and he programmed it so it in a way that made sure it didn’t go rogue.

You panicked a bit when you realized it was already evening and neither of you know how to cook, so you ended up ordering pizza while watching cartoons in the living room. It was a good thing you were left with an allowance for the weekend.

Lithos said he’d clean up his workbench and come down a little later, so you were currently flicking through channels, waiting for a good show to come on. Groaning, bored and a bit frustrated at the networks for having nothing to catch your interest at the time, you decided to start up the console to play some good old racing games. Just then, the doorbell rang, so you went up to the pizza delivery guy with toy Bonnie clinging to your shoulder.

As you waved the pizza guy goodbye, you heard Lithos’ footsteps coming down the stairway. With the pizza boxes in hand, you shut the door and met him down. He was carrying a couple of blankets and pillows, and when you went to ask, he beat you to it.

“It’s like a sleepover, right?” he asked. “We watch movies, play games, and then sleep on the floor or something. It’ll be fun!”

His enthusiasm was certainly contagious, that’s for sure. You ended up agreeing with him, and while you continued to set up the game, he took the liberty of setting up the pillows and blankets. You spent about an hour laughing with him as he tried to figure out the controls of the game. You made sure that you didn’t go easy on him, and you won about half a dozen times before he beat you with on his own. Okay, maybe not quite on his own. You might have purposely let yourself slip on a banana peel you threw one lap earlier. Well, maybe.

You ate your pizza with some juice, eyeing the toy in your hand with a small smile on your face. He had control of the remote and you were watching Iron Giant, if you remembered the title correctly. He was so easily impressed with animations and robotics and machinery, but it was a good movie, so you didn’t mind. His presence was comforting, and at least you didn’t have to spend the weekend alone.

“I wish my friends back home could see this…” he muttered as you watched the film. You felt the tone of nostalgia and longing in his voice, and it compelled you to pat his shoulder in the same comforting gesture he did to you earlier. He snapped out of his quiet melancholy and looked at you, white pinpricks peering down on you.

You didn’t say anything, just smiled at him and continued to watch the movie. He stayed like that for a moment, before he steered his sockets back to the movie. You swore you saw his smile lift a bit, and that made you glad.

As another movie began to play, you heard faint snoring from your side, and when you inclined your head a bit, you saw Lithos sleeping soundly. The skeleton’s skull was bobbing softly in time with his breaths, and you couldn’t help but chuckle silently at that. Still, seeing him asleep made you aware of your own weariness; the exhaustion from school and the excitement of testing out your little Bonnie robbed you of what energy you had left.

Settling comfortably on the extra sheet and pillow, you put the television on a timer and closed your eyes. The background noise was enough to fill the silence of the night, calming your senses. The steady soft snores of your friend beside you also gave you a sort of comfort, the gentle rhythm lulling you slowly to sleep.

When you awoke the next morning, you found Lithos curled up on the floor next to you, hugging a pillow with a peaceful, content smile on his face. You were pretty convinced that he was up for three days straight working on your little toy Bonnie, and for that you were extremely grateful for him. It wouldn’t hurt to sleep in today, too, as it was a Saturday and no responsibilities came crawling out to drag you out of bed.

Well, that was just too perfect, then! A silent yawn escaped your mouth as you settled back in the sheets once more, drifting back into your dreams and knowing that your friend was sleeping soundly next to you.

He needed the rest, and you were happy to join him.


End file.
